


Monthly

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [20]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood, Bloodlust, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gross, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual, Vaginal Sex, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You're on your period and hate it.But that didn't stop Rick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on my period and just miserable.
> 
> So yeah, enjoy what my pain has given you.

You attempted to keep your eyes on your work in the garage but kept having to stop or work incredibly slow. Rick picked up on this rather quickly.

"What do you have -- a hang over or what?"

Rick questioned pushing his goggles up over his head. You shook your head as you put the saudering gun down and picked up a piece of sandpaper.

"No, I'm just... distracted."

You told him not wanting to mention the real reason as to why you were slow working.

It was your time of the month and it was an extra painful time too. You didn't understand why but some months were worse than others. Still, you tried your best to please Rick and keep on working on the task at hand.

"Well, you're working -- you're working a snails pace so what's the deal?"

He questioned looking at you. You rolled your eyes and sighed.

"I'd rather not tell."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be grossed out."

"T-try me."

He belched loudly his gaze still on you. You groaned and dropped your sandpaper to rub your face.

"I'm on my period. It hurts okay. I can't concentrate on work because my insides feel like they're having a knife fight with each other."

You explained feeling another gut wrenching pain pass through you.

You inhaled through your nose deeply hoping that the pain would pass quickly and you could focuse on other things that needed done.

"That's it? Fuck I can fix -- fix that."

Rick said standing up from his chair. You looked at him questionably. Wondering what it was he could do to help you and your pain levels. Maybe he had some type of med he created just like the pregnancy meds - then again that didn't work so well in the first place - or maybe some type of mechanical mumbo-jumbo equipment?

"Oh thank God. What is it? Can I take it now?"

You questioned turning to look at him. Rick grabbed you by your shoulders and moved you toward the rolling chair he had just been sitting on.

"Take off your pants and underwear and have a seat."

He told you. You blinked slowly and did as you were told. To stripped your lower half.

"I have a tampon in do I need to take it out?"

"Yeah."

You reached down between your legs and pulled the bloody soaked cotton out of you and threw it down into the trash under the work table before proceeding to sit down.

Once seated you noticed Rick had his lab coat off and was kneeling down in front of you. You didn't think anything of it, assuming he didn't want to get blood on the white.

It was only when his tongue made contact with your bloody vigina did you freak out and jump back.

"R-R-Rick!? What are you doing!?"

You yelled only to have Rick pull you back toward him.

"Reliving your -- your pain."

He stated as if it should have been completely obvious as to what he was doing. You shook your head rapidly.

"Yesh, sex helps. It's scientifically prove-- "

"If that's the case I'll take care of myself when I get home!"

You said completely embarrased that Rick was even doing this to you. Rick narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be -- don't be stupid. You'll be in pain and di--distracted until then. Just -- just lemme do this and -- just let _Daddy_ take care of his little girl."

He corrected himself causing some bright blush to roll across your cheeks. You watched in horror as Rick lowered his head once again and his tongue flicked put against your clit.

You gapsed and leaned your head back letting out a silent moan. Your hands tangled into his hair and you hissed through your clenched teeth.

Your hands running up and finding themselves in his hair. Your fingers gripping tightly as Rick's tongue flicked across your aching cunt.

"Daddy! Oh! Fuck Daddy!"

You moaned feeling your body press into his face. You felt Rick's fingers enter you as he continued against your clit. You felt your eyes roll into the back of your head. 

It didn't take much for your overly sensitive body to cum in seconds.

Rick groaned as not only cum gushed into his mouth but probably blood as well. 

Opening your eyes and looking down at Rick you felt your stomach twist looking at Rick's bloodied face.

"Now... stand up for Daddy. I'm not done with you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

You pushed yourself up and off the chair. Your legs wobbly as you attempted to stand but found it hard doing so. You laid yourself belly first onto Rick's work table and heard a buckle click and then a zipper sound.

Closing your eyes and putting your palms down onto the table you waited for his dick, but gasped when you felt his fingers and thumb instead.

"R-Rick!"

You couldn't help but gasp and clench your teeth over your bottom lip. You nibble on your capped skin rolling the fleshing back and forth between your teeth while breathing through your nose.

Your eyes clenched shut tightly. Feeling Rick's fingers curling and sliding in and out with the pressure from his thumb made you want to scream.

You had already cum once, and his fingers weren't helping your sensitivity at all.

"Y-you want this big, fat, old man cock inside you ba-babe?"

He questioned so closely to your left ear. Your face was hot, embarrased from his dirty talk that only helped to add more fire to your belly.

"Yes -- Yes Rick. I want -- I want your -- your old man cock."

You panted through delayed breathing as every other breath your held. Your toes barely touching the floor, hearing your shoes scraping against the concrete floor as you found your hips wiggling side to side with his fingers inside you.

"You taste -- you taste so fucking good right now babe. H-Here try it."

You gasped feeling his hand leave your vigina and presented a bloody hand in front of you. Your eyes snapped opened and you just looked at his blood soaked hand baffled.

Surely he wasn't serious about you cleaning his fingers right now.

You gapsed and whined feeling Rick push his cock inside of you. With your open mouth, Rick pushed his fingers inside your mouth and had you taste the iron and salty taste that was a mix of your own cum and blood.

Your tongue cleaned his fingers throughly as you felt his thrusting being slow and steady.

"Fuck -- you're so God damn -- God damn fucking tight!"

Rick groaned placing his free hand on your hip in which then he rammed into you. You gasped and cried out from the motion. Rick was right, the sex on your period was amazing.

You were so slick and overly sensitive that you couldn't make heads or tails of what your body was feeling.

Removing his now clean fingers from your mouth he put his hand on the other side of your hip and grunted.

"Ge-Get ready baby girl. Daddy is -- Daddy's gonna rip you in half."

 


	3. Chapter 3

You gapsed and bit down onto your hand to keep from screaming. You weren't sure who was home and who wasn't and the last thing you needed was for Jerry or Beth to find you and Rick like this being all connected through a bloody mess.

You bit down hard. Hard enough to leave teeth markings in your hand. But you didn't care.

You were being fucked into oblivion. Your pain had subdued a while ago and had been replaced by nothing but pure pleasure.

You felt your insides twisting as you clenched harshly around Rick's cock.

"F-Fuck! Babe! God -- God damn it!"

Rick seethed through clenched teeth as he pushed further into you. He was pounding against you. His balls slapping against your ass making the sound echo through the garage.

You bit down even harder onto your hand as a loud moan slipped through your lips.

"Let me -- let me here y-you, babe!"

Rick grunted moving his hand from your hip to grab your arm and yanked your hand from within your mouth.

You gasped loudly and then moaned our his name in a long and drawn out moan.

Rick yelled out. Your name leaving his lips in a harsh tone as he spent himself inside you. 

You squeezed tightly against him, milking him for everything he had. Rick grunted and leaned over your back. He relaxed himself against you for a moment as he finished emptying himself into you.

Once it was over you laid there for a moment, allowing Rick to lay against your back.

You felt both his cum and your blood running down your legs.

It was a nice feeling.

You had nothing to complain about because as Rick had suggested -- your pain was now gone.

"Rick... that was amazing."

You sighed having not felt that much pleasure with such a simple act of sex. Maybe he had been right. Bring on your period did intensify things for you.

Either way it was amazing and yet disgusting at the same time.

Your grinned a bit feeling Rick's lips pressing to the side of your neck.

You definitely wouldn't mind doing that again.


End file.
